


Wisdom

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [114]
Category: Glee
Genre: Birth, Cute, Family Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Blaine Anderson, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: The one where a baby is born on a plane.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 6





	Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

"Ooh shit!" Blaine hissed feeling his baby drop lower. 

"Blaine, babe? You okay?" Sebastian asked, showing his concern.

"I-I um...FUCK!" Blaine shouted feeling his water break under him in his seat. Everyone one the plane was now staring at them and he was already so embarrassed that this was happening. 

"Holy shit! Blaine, did your water just break?” Sebastian asks. 

"Yes!” Blaine’s quick to answer and gripped underneath his bump. “She's coming Bas!" He groaned, feeling the pain from the contraction spark through him. 

Clearly none of the people staring at them were doctors since they just looked at them with concern.

"Okay. I'm gonna go see if I can get help or something." Sebastian got up and flagged down an attendant while the lady sitting behind them had gotten up and began to rub Blaine’s shoulder’s. “I’m not a doctor but I’ve witnessed my nieces and nephews being born so just keep breathing and we’ll get you help.” She tells him. 

“O-Okay. Thank you.” 

“No problem, sweetie. Everything’s gonna be okay. Would you like some water or anything?”

“No.” He shook his head and answered as he swallowed. 

“It’s gonna be fine, honey.” She tells him and reaches down to give him her hand. “Squeeze as hard as you want.” 

Blaine thanked her again and squeezed her hand, while groaning in pain. He didn’t understand why this was all happening. His doctor had cleared him to fly because he wasn’t close to being full term but he had gone into labor just the same. 

Luckily, Sebastian had gotten to the flight attendant as she made her way out of the restroom.

"Excuse me ma'am?" He caught her attention. 

She smiles at Sebastian. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"My husband is in labor and is in a lot of pain, is there any way we can move him to somewhere more private?" He asks.

"I'm sorry sir, but we unfortunately cannot do that just one for a person to have specialized privacy." She tells him.

"But my husband is having our baby! He does not want to give birth in front of all these strangers. He needs to be in a secluded environment surrounded by people he knows!" Sebastian’s voice boomed with anger. 

"Sir, there's nothing I can do!" 

"Please! Just let me bring him somewhere more private on the plane! Please, he's in a lot of pain!" He pleaded. 

The flight attendant rolled her eyes and sighed. "You can bring him up here and close the curtain. There are blankets in that cabinet and other supplies if you need them. That is the closest you'll get to having privacy on here." 

"Thank you." Sebastian then ran back to his husband who was being comforted by the woman in the seat behind them.

"Any news as to what's happening?" She asked and he looked at her, raising a brow. “Oh, I’m sorry I’m Alex. I was telling your husband that I’ve seen my nieces and nephews be born so I kinda know what’s going on.” 

“Oh okay well thank you for your help. The flight attendant said we have to bring him up front and stay behind the curtain." 

"Okay. Can you get up honey?" Alex asks.

“M’not sure.” He whined. 

"Come on baby. I've got you." Sebastian helped his husband out of his seat and Alex stayed behind them as they carefully walked to the front of the plane. He lowered Blaine down on some pillows the flight attendant had provided. 

"Bas, I think I have to push." Blaine whimpered and had tears in his eyes. 

"Alright baby. Well we can do this two ways. I can stay back there with you and Alex can deliver the baby or she can stay up there with you and I will deliver the baby." Sebastian tells him while cupping a hand along Blaine’s cheek. “It’s gonna be okay sweetheart, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” He kindly reminds.

“I don’t care.” Blaine swallows again as tears run down his cheeks. “Just get her here.” 

"Okay baby. Just relax. Everything's going to be okay." Bas said, trying to get him to settle down.

"Alex, sit behind Blaine and have him hold onto your hand while he pushes.” Sebastian began to roll up his sleeves and lowered Blaine’s pants. “Blaine, I’m going to try my best so please just-BAS! Quit your talking and deliver your fucking daughter NOW!" Blaine was so mad. 

Steve never saw him this angry but he was miserable and in pain so he didn't blame him.

"Do you have to push?" He asked. Blaine nodded, already squeezing Alex's hand. "Okay. Push when you need to baby. It's the fastest way to get her out if you just push when you have to." Sebastian said, getting his hands ready for her head.

Blaine pushed and right away Sebastian could see something appear.

"Okay baby, I see the top of her head. Push again." He smiled as Blaine gave another push, struggling.

Sebastian could tell he was having a hard time, plus his anxiety was going through the roof of this plane.

"Fuck Bas! This hurts!" He seethed.

"Push!" The baby’s head was now in Sebastian’s hands and Blaine gave another big push. "Doing great, babe. Just keep pushing. Your baby girl is almost here." Alex wiped the sweat from his forehead as he continued to push. "Alright baby, the shoulders are next so you have to push really hard this time. Okay?" Blaine nodded tiredly. "Getting a contraction?" He nodded again and his breathing picked up.

Blaine pushed and her body was now halfway out. "One more baby!" He pushed one last time and their daughter was born into Sebastian’s bare hands.

He placed her on top of Blaine’s covered chest as he tiredly grabbed her. "Oh shit she fucking hurt. Ooh god, that was painful." She began to cry and Blaine patted her small back to calm her down.

He was heavily breathing from all the pushing but Sebastian and Alex traded places so now Blaine was laying against his chest with their daughter on top of him.

"I'm so proud of you baby. She's absolutely perfect." Sebastian comments. He was mesmerized by her.

Blaine held her the entire rest of the flight until they landed. Then, paramedics came on and escorted them to an ambulance. They thanked Alex for her help before they were taken to the hospital.

**-Three Years Later-**

"Baby, get down from there. You want me to call momma?" Her eyes went wide and climbed down from the counter, lord knows how she got up there.

As much as she loved Blaine, he was still a strict parent so that's why she was a daddy's girl. Blaine just wanted to make sure she knew her place which was fine but every time she did something she's not supposed to, Bas always threatened her with "Do you want me to call momma?" By then she usually stops.

"No momma. No momma." She whines hopping off. 

When she talks it's never full sentences so she'll say like yes or no then the word. Like 'no hungry'. She was adorable though, an exact replica of her parents.

Blaine was at the store so it was just Sebastian and their daughter, Ella, at home.

"Daddy!" She ran into his arms as he picked her up.

"What do you want to do sweetheart?" He carried her on his hip, and settled with her on the couch. "Watch a movie!" She exclaimed.

"Okay. What movie?" She got off his lap and went to their movie case, opening the glass doors. "Um dis one!" She picked up Finding Nemo. "Alright. Here let daddy put it on." She gave him the DVD case and he put it into the player.

As the movie began, Sebastian laid her on his chest and her head was resting in the crook of his neck. He brushed a hand up and down on her stomach and before he knew it, he heard her soft snores.

It was too cute not to laugh. He didn't want to wake her because when she sleeps she was just adorable. He still rubbed her stomach a bit as the movie continued.

About halfway through, keys jingle in the lock and the door opens. 

Blaine walked in with a bunch of bags in his hands obviously needing help but Sebastian couldn't move because their princess was right on top of him.

"Bas, what are y-Shh!" Sebastian put his fingers to his mouth shushing his husband as Blaine realized what he meant. "Oh." He whispered.

He carried the groceries into the kitchen and put them away quickly so he could come sit with his family.

"You were out a long time, did you buy the whole store?" Bas asked and Blaine laughed, placing his hand over their sleeping daughter.

"Um actually, I didn't only go to the store. I went to the doctors." He admits.

"Why?" 

"Well, I've been throwing up every morning and have been feeling very tired. Like how I was with Ella, so I went to see and I found out I'm pregnant." He smiled, nervously.

"Seriously?!" Bas wanted to jump up and hug him because he was so excited.

"Yeah. You're going to be a daddy again." Blaine took the sonogram out of his pocket and showed his husband the black and white sonogram.

"How far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks. So like three months." He confirms.

"Wow, I can't believe it. I'm so excited to have another baby!"

"Woah! I'm having the baby. I'm going to be carrying it and birthing it, not you." He pointed an accusing finger towards his husband.

Sebastian reached over and kissed him passionately.

Ella soon started to shift and her eyes eventually opened. "Momma?" She turned to see Blaine. He smiled, taking her into his lap. "Hi baby girl. Did you have a good time with daddy?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ella, momma and daddy have something to tell you." She released her grip and looked at them. "Momma's going to be having a baby." She turned her head and looked at Blaine. She was clearly confused.

"Okay. Momma’s growing a baby inside his belly and in a few months you're going to have a baby brother or a baby sister." Her face lit up.

"Really?!" They both nodded.

"I can't wait momma!" She hugged him.

"Aww, you know what that means though right? It means you're going to be a big sister to the new baby. But don't worry being an older sibling is fun." Little does he know.

"Will youd forgetted me?" She asks, tears forming in her big blue eyes.

"No baby. Daddy and I will never forget you." He kissed her cheek and she gave them both a hug. “Don’t cry honey, this is a good thing.” He reminds her and rubs her back. 

"I wove yous momma." He and Bas looked at each other with sad faces. She was so damn cute. He doesn't ever want her to grow up.

"We love you too baby. Wanna help momma make dinner?" She nodded, excitedly and Blaine took her into the kitchen.

Sebastian sat there and loved watching the family he and Blaine have made that will be expanding soon. His dreams were all coming true. 


End file.
